Un novio fugitivo
by ELI251
Summary: Que sea una boda no quiere decir que el novio tenga ganas de casarce.
1. ¿quiere huir?

HOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAA!

bueno, bueno estreno fic, quien lo diria? no esperaba hacerlo hasta terminar A white demon love story...pero que carajo, algo de comedia no me hara daño despues de escribir cosas tragicas (en el otro fic). y bueno como dato curioso tengo que agregar que esta hitoria salio de una nada sana rivalidad entre la prima de Kimmy mi pequeño saltamontes, y esque las dos deliramos por el mismo caballero Shaka de virgo, asi es como no señoras y señores, como no hacerlo? si esta que se cae de bueno...ejem bueno he aqui un belico presente para mi archi nemesis, espero que les guste sin mas que agregar (por el momento) los dejo con el ya tipico...

algunos personajes aqui mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, uno que otro es mio...y dos mas son de **Amonett**...Kimmy pa los cuates XD.

* * *

><p>Era una linda mañana en el santuario, de esas que son perfectas y que se ameritan para celebrar una boda ,pero no cualquier boda, no, hoy en especial en este día donde los pajaritos cantan, y el cielo está despejado, se nos casa el caballero de la virgen así es… el mismísimo Shaka de virgo se casa hoy. ¿Cómo rayos paso esto? bueno solo queda averiguarlo, del modo más obvio, estando en la ceremonia.<p>

**A las afueras de una iglesia en Atenas 11:56 A.m.**

Los invitados ya estaban tomando sus lugares en el recinto mientras otros de los caballeros, al ver la cara de novio, en vez de hablar de lo que sería la fiesta y cosas por el estilo decidieron comenzar las apuestas y si, leyeron bien, apuestas. Para la gran mayoría de la orden ateniense, fue como algo extraño el aviso de semejante acontecimiento. Ya era sabido que algunos de los dorados ya habían sentado cabeza como, Aioria de leo, Saga de géminis incluso Camus de acuario…pero jamás de los jamases alguien se imaginó que el caballero de la virgen se casara.

Lo más curioso de todo el caso es, que muchos se devoraban con la mirada a Belly la prometida del rubio caballero. Es aquí donde entra la duda, si la novia es bonita y se comprometieron en tan solo un año de noviazgo ¿porque el miedo en la cara de Shaka? La verdad ni la autora la sabe (ok si lo sabe pero es pa' hacerla de emoción).

-Shaka, no estés tan nervioso es el mejor día de tu vida—le decía Aioria a Shaka—ya verás cómo serás muy feliz con Belly

-¿tú crees, que sea así?—pregunto Shaka

-pues claro que, si

-siento que nos adelantamos al fijar una fecha, fue algo demasiado rápido ¿no crees?

-bájale a la histeria buda—decía Milo acercándose al par—no tiene nada de malo…solo que de ahora en adelante estas jodidamente amarrado

La expresión de Shaka cambio de una de nervios a una de susto por la afirmación del escorpión.

-escorpión dejaras de ser Milo!—grito Aioria— ¿no ves que lo asustas más de lo que ya está?

-ja! si no más te falta estar en posición fetal Shaka—continuaba Milo sin prestarle atención al comentario de Aioria—ya déjate de cosas buda no es tan malo, pero si te hechas para atrás…yo puedo ser el novio no tengo ningún inconveniente

Lamentablemente Shaka estaba más preocupado porque a solo unos minutos de que la novia llegara a la iglesia, que por el comentario de Milo.

**Mientras tanto en la mansión Franco **

A la novia ya le estaban dando los últimos toques, para salir rumbo a la iglesia y casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, mientras era acompañada por su hermana Kimmy.

-¿no estas nerviosa hermanita?—pregunto Kimmy

-¿nerviosa? Ja! para nada, ansiosa más bien, no puedo esperar más para darle el sí a Shaka—dijo con corazoncitos en los ojos

-me alegro que lo veas así—acoto Kimmy con unas sonrisa—aunque me sorprendió mucho que decidieran cansarse tan rápido—finalizo pensativa

-para nada más bien creo que ya hasta se nos estaba haciendo tarde para comprometernos—decía la joven de cabellos azules—mi niño preciosos, mi güerito, ojitos de cielo—decía uno que otro apodo cursi que se le venía al a cabeza pensando en el caballeros de virgo

Su hermana poco a poco salió de la habitación, mientras que la novia dejaba la tierra para entrar en shakalandia. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente lejos como para que Belly no la escuchara, saco un radio, de sabe dónde, y llamo esperando una respuesta de quien fuera que estuviera del otro lado de la línea.

-sicaria sanguinaria ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?

-_como que no me gusta del todo mi nombre clave belle bombon, cambio_

-los nombres se quedan como están, cambio

-_no se vale suena como si me hubieras contratado para matar a alguien, cambio_

-Elisa tu y yo sabemos que pareces una sicaria en repetidas ocasiones

-_y… ¿eso qué? Me cae que si nos interceptan el canal de comunicación me van a entambar pensando que si soy una matona a sueldo, cambio_

-prima te recuerdo que tu correo es sicaria_93, cambio

-_es solo de broma_

-bueno ya! Los nombres clave se quedan como están y punto

-_uuuuuuy te diría que te casaras, pero ya lo estás ¿Cómo te soporta Camus?_

- ¬¬ ja, ja, ja que chistosita

_-bueno, bueno las cosas por aquí están tranquilas, solo que no entiendo por qué me mandas a cuidar la iglesia, cambio_

-mejor dime como esta Shaka

-_buenisimooo* ¬*_

-no Eli me refiero Qué cómo lo ves

_-súper sexy _* ¬*

-eres un caso perdido, al menos dime si está nervioso, cambio

_-mmm bueno a lo que veo está calentando __¿va a haber un maratón o qué onda? Lo veo muy entrado con eso, cambio_

-fíjate si está buscando la salida más cercana, cambio

_-ya que lo mencionas está parado justamente al lado de la salida de emergencia, cambio_

-no me gusta cómo suena eso

_-jajajajaja, si hasta parece que va al pabellón de fusilamiento, cambio _

-Eli no digas tonterías

_-bueno, parece ser que tenemos un posible caso de novio fugitivo…solo que el nuestro sigue aquí, con razón me querías como centinela jajajaja, cambio _

-ok lo admito, sospechaba que Shaka quería salir corriendo de la iglesia, cambio

_-que intuitiva prima, cambio_

-lo malo es que no estaba equivocada, cambio

_-es qué si yo estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo, con lo caprichosa que es Belly lo entiendo, pero ¿cómo es que te diste cuanta de que quiere huir?, cambio _

-por el momento solo quédate donde estas, llegaremos a la iglesia en unos minutos, cambio

_-está bien pero contéstame lo que te pregunte, cambio_

-belle bombon fuera

La chica apago el radio y lo escondió rápidamente, evitando de esta manera contestarle a su prima, quien se quedó extrañada por tal acción, pero lo dejo de lado y permaneció afuera de la iglesia vigilando al novio, con eso de que tiene ganas de salir corriendo, más vale prevenir que salir a perseguir.

* * *

><p>primer capitulo y contando. Les gusto, no les gusto haganmelo saber, bueno nos seguimos leyendo<p>

**ELI251**


	2. RUN SHAKA RUN!

HOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD

gente bonita que lee esto jeje. les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia que bien podria ser un episodio de laura en america o de la rosa de guadalupe, y esqe como pasaran cosas tragicas...pero divertidas. qiero agradecer a **Tot12**, **Amy lee Nike **que dejaron un review, cosa q se les agradece y tambn gracias a todas aqellas personas q agregaron en alerta este fic y a mi peqeño saltamontes, q de no ser por ella no hubiera conocido a mi nemesis y esta historia jamas se abria producido en mi mente. pero antes tengo que agregar q este capitulo tuve q escribirlo escuchando la marcha nupcial...por que de lo contrario no c me hubiera prendido el foco; en fin ya sin tanto rollo les dejo el segundo capitulo de Un novio fugitivo y con el ya tipico...

algunos personajes aqi mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, uno que otro es mio y dos mas como ya lo habia mencionado son de **Amonett**...Kimmy pa los cuates XD.

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 P.M. dentro de la iglesia <strong>

Era el momento de la verdad…bueno más o menos, todos los invitados en su lugar, los padrinos al lado del novio haciendo una barrera hay por eso de las malditas dudas si Shaka quería salir corriendo. La madrina y hermana de la novia ya estaba tomando su lugar junto al altar para de esta manera iniciar con la tradicional marcha nupcial, momento en el que la novia entra lentamente a la iglesia. Todo estaba en orden, solo un pequeño detalle…la notoria hiperventilación del novio, sobra decir que los padrinos ya estaban buscando una bolsa de papel antes de que Shaka azotara a media misa.

De repente las trompetas comenzaron a sonar en todo el lugar, las grandes y pesadas puertas de la iglesia se abrieron lentamente dejando ver la pulcra y bella imagen de la novia que entraba lentamente; Belly sentía que el pequeño tramo de la puerta hasta donde estaba Shaka parecía eterno, estaba impaciente por darle el sí, por pasar el resto de su vida junto al rubio caballero.

Mientras la novia tenía pensamientos color de rosa, el novio…pues ¿Cómo decirlo? Estaba viendo las posibles rutas de escape, no es que no quisiera casarse…bueno la verdad no quería, no ahora por lo menos. Así que su brillante plan era salir corriendo, no como un cobarde más bien como un hombre que vela por sus intereses, tampoco era el hecho de que no amara a su prometida…más bien sentía que era muy joven para amarrarse.

Belly tomo tu lugar junto a Shaka y de esta manera comenzó el sermón de Shion, quien sería el encargado de casar a la "feliz pareja".

-hermanos y hermanas, caballeros y Athena; nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para celebrar la unión de estos jóvenes, que han decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos.

Más que sermón ya parecía informe de gobierno, porque Shion no dejaba de hablar sobre las normas del amor, sobre la confianza que debe de haber en la pareja y otras cosas relacionadas al matrimonio, hasta tal punto llego su inform…err el sermón que algunos ya estaban hechos bolita en su lugar durmiendo plácidamente y en el caso de los que estaban de pie hacían un trabajo impresionante de equilibrio.

-ahora te pregunto Belly ¿aceptas a Shaka como tu esposo en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta en las guerras santas contra cualquier dios sin nada mejor que hacer que atacar la tierra los separen?—pregunto POR FIN! Shion a la novia

Por desgracia la novia estaba igual de dormida que el resto de los invitados, mas afortunadamente Kimmy le dio un codazo y despertó diciendo un rápido si acepto.

-bien, y tu Shaka ¿aceptas a Belly como tu legitima esposa en lo próspero y en lo adverso amarla y respetarla todos los días hasta que tu muerte los separe?

Todos y digo en serio TODOS! estaban expectantes a la respuesta de Shaka, los apostadores, el monaguillo, la madrina, Athena, los dorados, los de broce, las amazonas, los caballeros de plata, el diablito, la chalupa, tu mamá, LA NOVIA! Y todos los que faltan; esperaban con ansias su respuesta.

Este era el momento de la verdad verdad; Shaka trago hondo al escuchar a Shion, sudaba profusamente era ahora o nunca miro rápidamente el pasillo de la iglesia, estaba despejado. Miro a la novia y dijo…

-te amo cariño nunca lo dudes—para después salir corriendo

Kimmy como ya se esperaba esta reacción por parte del caballero de la virgen, solamente vio Camus con cara de "haz algo", en un ágil movimiento Camus, Saga y Shura hacían la barrera en la puerta del recinto antes de que Shaka saliera corriendo. Como si fueran a ejecutar la exclamación de Athena los tres caballeros tomaron posición con el objetivo de detener al novio. Pero Shaka tenía esto cubierto y de su chaqueta saco su arma secreta.

-JODER TIOS QUE TIENE UN ROSARIO!—grito asustado Shura

Solo eso basto para que el trio se tirara al suelo a tipo de maniobra evasiva al ataque del rubio caballero, ataque que jamás se ejecutó pero que ayudo a Shaka salir como lo había planeado.

-Camus te dije que hicieras algo—regañaba la madrina a su marido

-lo se amor pero ¿Qué no viste que traía un rosario?

-es solo un rosario!

-lo dices por que a ti nunca te han dado con el tesoro del cielo—decía un ofendido Camus cruzándose de brazos

En el lugar todos tardaron un poco en digerir lo sucedido para que desde una banca en la esquina de la iglesia se escuchara un estruendoso grito de… ¿alegría?

-te dije que saldría corriendo, ahora págame Afrodita—decía felizmente Milo de escorpión extendiendo su mano al aludido

Mas su paga tardaría en llegar pues en cuanto escucho eso Belly, que por la situación de hace unos segundos, hiso una evolución de ser la hermosa novia paso a ser una novia psicópata. Se acercó rápidamente al escorpio y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-escúchame bien alacrán de lotería barata, no pienso quedarme como novia de pueblo—decía la chica al mero estilo de Federica P-luche

-no te preocupes Belly, de seguro Elisa intercepto a Shaka y lo está haciendo entrar en razón—decía Kimmy acercándose a la escena—es más, le hablare y veras que lo está haciendo

De nueva cuenta la chica saco el radio y llamo al otro lado de la línea esperando que Elisa hubiera hecho lo que le pidió.

-sicaria sanguinaria contesta, cambio—dijo y espero una contestación, pero Elisa no dijo ni pio del otro lado de la línea—sicaria contesta, cambio—y nada de nuevo

-si claro, lo está haciendo entrar en razón— decía Belly más enojada que triste

-bueno tal vez se quedó sin batería y por eso no contesta ^ ^ tu tranquila hermana

De repente del radio se escuchó la tardía contestación de Elisa.

_-__¿Qué pasa belle bombon? Cambio_

-dime por favor que estas con Shaka, cambio

-_emm… veras sobre eso es un historia muy cómica_

Pero antes de que Kimmy dijera algo, Belly tomo el radio.

-más te vale Elisa que mi novio este amordazado en tu posición de lo contrario aquí va haber sangre—dijo con una voz que era capaz de hacer rajarse a todo el estado de Jalisco

-saben creo que será mejor ir a donde Elisa…los invitados nos están viendo raro—agrego Milo quien continuaba algo asustado después del nada bonito agarre de Belly

-Milo tiene razón—acoto Camus—vámonos de aquí

Belly, Kimmy y la pandilla de dorados salieron de la iglesia y se dirigieron hacia la posición de la "sicaria sanguinaria"

Debajo de un árbol frondoso no tan lejos de la entrada de la iglesia se encontraba una asustada Elisa, que después de la amenaza de la novia estaba a poco de imitar a Shaka y salir corriendo.

-ELISAAAAAAA!—grito la novia…perdón la novia psicópata

-Belly primita querida que linda te ves hoy, ¿no te lo habían dicho?—decía una nerviosa Elisa

-¿Dónde está mi novio?—pregunto Belly

-je, je, je veras, es algo complicado—dijo Elisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-QUE COMPLICADO NI QUE NADA DONDE ESTAAAA!—grito la novia empuñando el ramo como arma homicida contra su prima

-no me mates!—alcanzo a decir Elisa cubriéndose evitando un golpe

-TRANQUILAS—dijo Kimmy interponiéndose entre Elisa y Belly—de esta manera no vamos a solucionar nada, Elisa, ¿qué fue lo que paso? Creí haberte dicho que vigilaras la entrada

-y eso hacía, solo que hubo un contratiempo

-soy toda oídos primita—dijo sarcásticamente Belly

-todo comenzó porque…

**FLASHBACK **

**A las afueras de la iglesia 11:58 AM**

Tras colgar con su prima, Elisa se quedó vigilando la entrada de la iglesia siguiendo al pie de la letra las instrucciones de Kimmy, y por si no lograba detener a Shaka con palabras tenía preparada una pistola de gotcha. Por desgracia se dio cuenta que no tenía municiones así que fue rápidamente a conseguirlas.

Cuando por fin encontró las bolas de pintura regreso a su puesto de vigilancia, y hasta el momento nada parecía fuera de su lugar, pero cuando apenas se disponía a cargar el arma, Shaka paso corriendo junto a ella.

-adiós Elisa—dijo el rubio pasándole de lado a gran velocidad

-adiós Shaka—contesto la chica embobada con el rubio—esperen!—intento cargar el arma y apuntarle al novio en las piernas pero tal fue la impresión del momento que todas las bolitas terminaron en el piso—Belly me va a matar…bueno al menos Shaka sigue soltero—y fue en ese momento que a Elisa se le prendió el foco—CORRE SHAKA NO TE DETENGAS!—grito Elisa echándole porras al caballero. Claro que esto último fue omitido por la chica, no quería morir joven en manos de su prima.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

**-**y básicamente eso fue lo que paso—concluyo Elisa—además tenía un rosario en la mano

-¿ves? Ella si me entiende—se quejaba Camus

-bueno al menos ¿sabes por donde se fue Shaka?**—**ignorando a Camus

**-**claro, se fue por ahí—señalo la prima una de las calles

-¿será bueno ir a buscarlo? Digo no por nada salió corriendo—menciono como no queriendo la cosa Kanon

Si tan solo Kanon hubiera sabido lo que su comentario traería, de buenas a primeras a Belly de plano le salió fuego por los ojos y si no se agarró a Kanon a golpes con el ramo, fue porque no quería ensuciarse el vestido, no al menos hasta que encontrara a Shaka y casarse.

-ESCUCHENME BIEN REMEDO DE CABALLEROS VAN A SALIR A BUSCAR A MI FUTURO MARIDO DE LO CONTRARIO VERAN UN LADO DE MI QUE NO ES NADA AGRADABLE!—grito la novia psicópata en su estado más peligroso

-por eso te dejan prima—opino Elisa

-atrévete a repetir eso—dijo Belly en un tono muy oscuro

Todos los caballeros se les hiso chinita la piel al ver el gesto de la novia, era algo así como una versión femenina de Darth Vader sumado a la sonrisa de Hannibal Lecter si daba mucho miedo. Belly les daba la espalda a todos los caballeros, y estos le haciendo señas desesperadas a Elisa para que no la enfadara más de lo que ya estaba. Cosa que la prima ignoro rotundamente.

-que por tu carácter te dejan plantada, como vil novia de pueblo, ahora sí que vestida y alborotada jejeje—dijo Elisa con una sonrisa

-a ¿sí?

-sip… ¿agregué que también por psicópata?

-está bien prima, si tú lo dices…COMPREBEMOS QUE TAN PSICOPATA! TE VOY A MATAAAAAAR!

-llégale mija! Wulululululululu—grito Elisa una especie de grito de guerra y así comenzó el primer round

Mientras todos observaban la escena, ya fuera con cara de asombro, espanto o ya de plano apostando de nuevo (¿osea como que estos chicos no pueden dar un buen ejemplo?¬ ¬).

-santo Dios, al menos Belly esta distraída—decía un poco aliviada la hermana de la novia—bueno, manos a la obra hay que buscar a Shaka

-QUEEEEEE!—respondieron todos los caballeros al unísono

-pero si no se quiere casar ¿Qué caso tiene?—se quejaba mascara de la muerte—nos vamos a gastar y arrugar los trajes—daba su punto de vista el cangrejo mientras sus compañeros se mostraban de acuerdo ante tal afirmación

Pero de nuevo Belly la dejad…digo digo la novia, escucho ese último comentario, dejo de hacerle manita de puerco a Elisa y se acercó al resto algo despeinada y un leve arañazo en la mejilla.

-es cierto Masky…no deben de arrugarse los trajes—dijo mientras arreglaba el corbatín del aludido con lo que parecía un semblante más tranquilo—POR QUE AUN HAY BODA!—grito, ocasionando que cáncer se fuera de espaldas

-¿saben qué? Yo ayudo…no quiero terminar como Elisa—decía Saga señalando a la chica que ya traía un ojo morado

Y así fue como el resto de los dorados optaron por lo sano y ayudarían a encontrar al novio fugitivo, aunque ahora entendían por qué Shaka salió corriendo con una novia así…pues, ya mejor no digo nada, porque aunque no me lo crean la autora también cuida su integridad física.

-bueno tomen un radio de la bandeja y llamen por si ven a Shaka—decía Kimmy con una gran cantidad de radios, que sabrá Zeus de donde saco

-prima, ¿de dónde sacas los radios?—preguntaba Elisa

-la magia del fanfiction Eli

-hee?—Elisa preguntaría que carajos era el "fanfiction" pero no pudo entrar en detalles

-al menos nos podrían decir ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda para encontrar al buda corredor?—preguntaba Kanon

-cierto ¿cuánto tiempo queda Belly?

-déjame ver—decía la chica mientras hacía cuentas con los dedos—aproximadamente doce horas antes de que cancelen el salón para la fiesta y me cancele el mariachi

-hay no de nuevo con las doce horas, esto ya parece guerra santa—se quejaba Mu

-pues ni modo van y me buscan a Shaka—agrego la novia y al ver que nadie se movía—PERO MOVIDITOS!

Acto seguido pueden verse a todos corriendo en busca de Shaka.

-¿Qué no se supone que los caballeros no le tememos a nada?—decía Afrodita

-digamos que Belly es la excepción a la regla—respondió Dohko

**Mientras tanto en la iglesia **

**-**ahora solo nos queda esperar—dijo Kimmy

-más les vale traer a Shaka… Elisa revísame la cola

-¿Qué paso prima? Esta bueno que seamos familia pero no te pases

-me refiero a la del vestido

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaah haber comenzado por ahí ^ ^

Y efectivamente Kimmy tenía razón ahora era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los dorados encontraran al fugitivo caballero de Virgo.

¿podrán encontrar a Shaka antes de que les cierren la fiesta? ¿el mariachi se ira, o es que el novio regresara a tiempo para que le canten cielito lindo? ¿Habrá otra pelea entre la sicaria sanguinaria y la novia psicópata? Y… ¿por qué demonios me pregunto esto si soy la autora y se lo que pasara? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas y más en el próximo capítulo.

* * *

><p>y ahi va el segundo capitulo, espero que les gustara y si hay algo q qiran comentarme, ya saben un review me hara saber sus dudas comentarios y demas cosas. cuidence mucho y ahi nos vemos.<p>

**ELI251**


	3. ¿nombres clave?

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY

que tal gente? si se lo que están pensando, donde carajo estabas? pues la verdad estaba en mi casa...pero la musa para este fic andaba algo perdida así que no ha sido todo mi culpa y no solo eso sino que también estoy escribiendo otro capitulo para mi otro fic y junto con que salí de la prepa y otras cosillas demás pues...ni hablar les dejo el capitulo esperando que les guste y como ya se me ha hecho costumbre dedico este capitulo a todos aquellos que han favoriteado el fic y dejandome sus comentarios pero sobre todo a mi peqeño saltamontes que de no ser por que la conosco este fic no existiria y un agradecimiento a DarkTemplar28 por su review que no solo me saco unas cuantas risas, asi que gracias por tu comentario y por el cumplido. sin anda mas que agregar los dejo con el ya tipico...

la mayoría de los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, uno que otro es mio y un par son de Amonett el saltamontes en cuestión XD.

Mientras toda la pelotera de dorados buscaba a Shaka, el caballero de virgo pensaba en un lugar donde esconderse, a donde huir o lo que fuera necesario para no ser encontrado y en su defecto casado, todo esto lo pensaba mientras corría por las calles de Atenas.

bien Shaka piensa donde puedes huir unos tres o seis meses sin que te encuentre_—_se preguntaba el rubio caballero—puede ser México…no ahí no Belly es de México y me buscaría, la India tampoco es muy obvio maldición Buda ayúdame!

**Mientras tanto a las afueras de la iglesia en Atenas**

En lo que buda pedía a buda una respuesta, la novia y compañía eran algo así como el punto de control por si algún caballero daba con el novio. Pero apenas habían pasado unos cinco minutos desde la partida de los goldis como para estar pensando en una respuesta, pero… ¿Qué hacer por el momento?

-ok diez cuatro pareja, infórmenme en caso de un avistamiento—concluía Elisa en uno de los radios

-¿y bien? ¿alguna novedad?—preguntaba esperanzada Belly

-hee? Ah no para nada le estaba preguntando a un amigo si había visto un ovni o algo, esta de visita en el área 51—contesto Elisa

-asi que estas utilizando uno de los radios para cotorrear en lugar de estar monitoreando a los equipos de búsqueda—dijo la de nuevo novia psicópata

-emm noooooooo para nada jamás de los jamaseses haría algo así primita

-mas te vale…te estoy vigilado—amenazo Belly haciendo la clásica seña con dedos

Y en lo que este par estaba a punto d iniciar otra pelea, Kimmy ponía todos sus esfuerzos en localizar al Buda fugitivo.

-¿tigre Toño me copias?—llamaba por el radio

_-Kimmy como que eso de los nombres clave lo tengo en tela de juicio—se escucho la respuesta del otro lado_

-Dohko ya estas igual que mi prima, el objetivo de estos nombres clave es no ser detectados por Shaka, ¿eso es tan difícil de entender?

-_eso__lo__entiendo__…__¿pero__tenia__que__ser__tigre__Toño?_

-Dohko agradecería mucho que dijeras cambio cada vez que termines de hablar, cambio

_-mmmta ¿hasta eso? ¿Segura que no me puedes cambiar el nombre clave? Cambio_

-es ese o Yoda…tu eliges, cambio

_-ta bueno pues me quedo como tigre Toño, cambio u.u_

-me parece perfecto. ¿algo que reportar? Cambio

_-no hasta el momento no hay rastros de Shaka_

-mmm déjame verificar si los demás han conseguido algo belle bombon cambio y fuera

Con esto Kimmy colgó con el tigr…perdón, con Dohko, y ver si algún otro había encontrado una pequeña pista sobre el paradero de Shaka.

**De regreso a las calles de Atenas**

Saga y Kanon caminaban cómodamente mientras el resto de sus compañeros estaban vueltos locos por encontrar a Shaka y de esta manera no tener que enfrentar la furia de su futura esposa.

-y bien Kanuto ¿alguna idea de donde está Budita?—pregunto de repente el gemelo mayor

-ya te dije que no me llames así, no soy perro

-huuuuuuuuuy si es de cariño, hay hermanos gemelos que no tienen a alguien que les diga así de cariño T^T eres un ingrato—contesto Saga casi al borde del llanto

-ya vas a empezar de bipolar—dijo Kanon rodando los ojos

-esque nunca me das mi lugar! T^T—continuaba cual magdalena Saga

-no buenooooo adamos al cien hermanito

Kanon iba acercarse para consolar a Saga pero su radio comenzó a sonar.

-Hansen, Gretel… ¿me copian?

-¿Kimmy, eres tu?—contesto Saga saliendo mágicamente de su crisis existencial

-si chicos ¿alguna novedad sobre Shaka?

-no, no, no antes de contestar aclárame una cosa, cambio

-claro Saga dime

-¿Quién es Hansen y quien es Gretel?

Del otro lado de la línea sobra decir que Kimmy puso una cara de Anthony Hopkins después del juay the rito.

-hey , hey yo pido ser Hansen gritaba Kanon esperando ser escuchado por Kimmy, pero todo esfuerzo resultaba totalmente inútil pues Saga daba su mejor esfuerzo para que dichas palabras no llegaran a los oídos de la chica.

-saben que chicos, mejor los llamo en un rato creo que Elisa y Belly se están peleando de nuevo—cortando rápidamente la extraña conversación

Y como si tuviera voz de profeta a penas y volteo a ver al par mencionado cuando vio que Elisa y Belly ya estaba literalmente del chongo.

-no las puedo dejar a solas un par de segundos por que ya se están peleando—dijo regañando a su hermana y a su prima e intenta separarlas

Lo malo de estar monitoreando la búsqueda del prometido de tu psicópata hermana es dejar a esta misma con una prima que no ayuda en mucho a la causa, es que en cualquier momento terminaran como perros y gatos. Lo único bueno de esto es que no esta Milo para gritar que se metieran al lodo para hacer las cosas mas interesantes.

Pero… ¿Cómo se origino este nuevo round entre la novia psicópata y la sicaria sanguinaria?

**5 minutos antes a las espaldas de Kimmy**

Elisa y Belly estaba cómodamente sentadas a las afueras de la iglesia mientras la hermana de la novia se encargaba de encontrar a Shaka, cuando el rubio caballero regreso a la mente de la novia.

-es que te juro Eli que no se como es que Shaka pudo haber salido corriendo

-pues tal vez no te amaba tanto

-ahí es donde te equivocas, lo nuestro fue amor a primera vista—contesto Belly con corazoncitos en los ojos

-tienes razón primita—contesto Elisa muy seria—por que si te ve una segunda vez hubiera salido corriendo

Sobra decir que pasó después de estas palabras, pero eso si tengo que agregar que para esta pelea fueron utilizados como armas bélicas un ramo de bodas, un perro y una banana, para armas defensivas fueron utilizados el dueño del perro, una pistola de gotcha…sin municiones y un coco…lo se no me pregunten para que eran el coco y la banana y peor aun no pregunten como fueron utilizados.

(AVIZO: en la realización de este fic ningún animal, fruta verdura o legumbre fueron lastimados…lamentablemente no se puede decir lo mismo de Elisa y otros individuos, se recomienda discreción al lector)

¿Cómo termino esta pelea? ¿para que sirvieron el coco y la banana? ¿será que Kimmy saldrá embarrada en esta situación? ¿sabremos quien se quedo con el nombre de Hansen? ¿Shaka se ira a Acapulco? Y ya me dio hambre ¿la autora cenara algo esta noche? Las respuestas a estas dudas y mucho más en el próximo capitulo de Un novio fugitivo XD.

Continuara…

otro mas que se va, gracias por pasar a leer cualqier duda, sugerencia, porra y cosas por el estilo me lo pueden dejar en un review

ahí se veeeeeeeeeeeen!

**ELI251**


	4. ¿sunday?

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!

Qiondas gente tanto tiempo sin darme una vuelta por este fic, mis mas sinceras disculpas pero ya ven como es mi musa…le he pedido el divorcio miles de vences pero no mas no. Mejor dejo de hablar de mis problemas y los dejo con el capitulo y con el ya clásico…

La mayoría delos personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, uno que otro es mio, Belly y Kimmy son de Amonett…mi saltamontes.

**De camino a la sala de emergencias del hospital mas cercano…**

-no puedo creer que les cueste tanto soportar una a la otra—decía una Kimmy que mas que enojada cansada por culpa de las constantes peleas entre su hermana y su prima

-QUE! ESTAS HABLANDO PRIMA NO TE ESCUCHO!

-HAY CALLATE ELISA! Me duele la cabeza…Y TODO POR TU CULPA!—contestaba una muy muy enca…encanijada Belly

-mejor cállense las dos, si un policía las escucha seguro nos dice "oríllense a la orilla"—concluyo Kimmy pronunciando estas ultimas palabras con una voz de policía salido de Nacotitlan

Pero se preguntaran ¿porqué Elisa parece estar sorda? Y ¿porque a Belly le duele la cabeza? Y mas importante aun ¿porqué iban a un hospital? La respuesta es mas físicamente complicada de lo que piensan…para comenzar Elisa estaba sorda porque increíblemente Belly le tapo ambos oídos con una banana hasta el punto de casi romperle los tímpanos…y si fue brutal. En defensa Elisa solo pudo darle a Belly en la cabeza con un coco, pero el coco reboto en un perro que casualmente era paseado por su dueño peligrosamente cerca del enfrentamiento, lo que provoco la furia del can haciendo que este mordiera a las chicas como si de pelota de tenis se trataran, Belly al ver su vestido de novia ser brutalmente mordido por el perro tomo la pistola de gotcha de Elisa y se la lanzo al perro pero la chica tenia tan mala puntería que le dio al dueño del animal, dejando a este inconsciente, Kimmy siendo la única espectadora de tan extraño circo opto por tomar el ramo para distraer al perro.

Es así como nuestro trio va rumbo a un hospital en el auto que se supone seria utilizado por los recién casados para irse.

-de haber sabido que pasaría por esto ni te presento a Shaka hermanita

-no es momento de arrepentimientos hermana mucho menos de ese tipo—contesto la novia psicópata

-¿QUE? ¿ESTAN HABLANDO DE MI? QUE MALA ONDA HEE SE APROVECHANDE QUE NO ESCUCHO NI MA…

Pero antes de que la chica terminara fue noqueada por la novia con el mismo coco por el que fuera atacada momentos atrás.

-¿Belly estas bien de la cabeza?—exclamo Kimmy intentando conducir

-¿Qué? No me digas que no que querías escucharla en todo el camino de ida—contesto Belly como si noquear a Elisa fuera la solución más natural del mundo

-pues…no pero no era para que la noqueras…otra vez

-haa! Pues ahí esta ya no te estés quejando o de lo contrario tú sigues—sentencio la novia señalando a su hermana con el coco

-jeje mira yo no mas decía ^^U

-mas te vale ¬¬

Después de semejante amenaza Kimmy no paraba de hacerse la misma pregunta una y otra vez… ¿estaría pasando por esto si Belly no hubiera conocido a Shaka? Pero no valía la pena lamentarse tan solo le quedaba recordar aquel fatídico día…el día en el que sello la existencia de la humanidad sin querer queriendo…el día que todos los dorados maldecirán el resto de sus vidas si es que no encuentran a Shaka…así es hablo del día en el la locerr…en que Belly conoció al rubio budita.

**Mientras tanto en las calles de Atenas…otra vez **

El tercer equipo de búsqueda…la pareja favorita yaoi de las fans de saint seiya…así es nada mas y nada menos que el bicho y el congelador con patas.

-¿escuchaste eso?—pregunto Camus

-¿Qué cosa?

-algo sobre yaoi ¿no lo escuchaste?

-emm nop…ya se ¿si lo ponemos en canal 5? Donde hacen el servicio a la comunidad puede que hasta lo encontremos mas rápido y sin tanto esfuerzo—le decía Milo a Camus

-no—contesto serio Camus

-o mejor le decimos a la policía, sirve que lo buscan con perros, helicóptero y toda la cosa

-no Milo, además nos veríamos muy ridículos reportando esto a la policía ¿Qué se supone que diríamos? Disculpe oficial un amigo se perdió…básicamente por que no quiere casarse ¿nos echan la mano? Obvio no Milo

-no mas ridículo que cuando hablas con Kimmy—murmuro Milo

-¿Qué dijiste?

-nada, nada. Mejor le hablamos a Kimmy si los demás tienen una pista sobre el paradero de nuestro budita corredor ^/ / /^ —dijo Milo zafándose de su anterior comentario—pero yo le marco conociéndolos se toman la radio como hotline

-O/ / /O eso jamás Milo—contesto Camus mas rojo que paleta de corazón en día de san Valentín

-hay aja

**De regreso en el auto rumbo al hospital**

-_adelante belle bombon_—se escucho de repente en el radio

-adelante alacrán de lotería

-_chale, ya ni por que me lo dijo tu querida hermana de insulto, solo a ti se te ocurre ponérmelo de nombre clave, cambio_

-¿Qué tiene? Admitamos que a no cualquiera le queda—contesto Kimmy reteconvencida

-_como sea ¿alguna novedad sobre Shaka? ¿algún avistamiento del tercer tipo con buda? Cambio_

-nop y no he preguntado a los demás estamos de camino a un hospital

Camus quien al escuchar esto ni tardo ni perezoso le arrebato el radio a Milo.

-¿bomboncito de azúcar estas bien?—pregunto desesperado el caballero de acuario— ¿nadie te ha hecho daño? De seguro fue la loca de tu prima

-tranquilo amor mio de mi vida, yo estoy bien las heridas son Belly y Elisa

-¿otra riña callejera?

-así es amorcito todo bien

Milo al dejar que su cuate despejara sus dudas sobre el estado de su esposa, opto por lo sano y corto rápidamente la comunicación entre esos dos, no quería pasar la próxima hora y media escuchando como se decían los apodos mas empalagosos que harían ver a una figura rosa de my Little pony se viera como solo como un pony rosa…común y corriente.

-ok Kimmy menos mal que estas bien mantendremos los ojos abiertos por si vemos a Shaka y cuidado esperemos que Belly y Elisa no tengan otra pelea mientras estas al volante, alacrán de lotería cambio y fuera

-HEY QUE TE SUCEDE MILO ¿Qué no ves que Kimmy me necesita?—gritaba histérico el congelador con patas intentando quitarle el radio a Milo

-¡hay ya bájale al mandil Camus! Ella esta bien no le va a pasar nada si es hermana de Belly una pelea entre familiares dudo que sea un gran problema para ella

A este punto ambos caballeros ya estaban tirados en el suelo como si de una lucha en el lodo se tratar, Camus no desistía en sus esfuerzos por quitarle le radio a Milo y este no mas no le aflojaba…el radio obviamente. Entre revolcones, patadas, aflojadas y apretadas esto parecía que se convertiría en una batalla de mil días…versión revolcón.

-miren nada mas ¿no les da vergüenza? Ya tiene peluche en el estuche como para que anden todavía con sus niñerías y mas en una situación tan delicada como esta—reprochaba un decepcionado Shion que se acercaba a la situación junto con su cuate Dohko a.k.a el tigre toño

Lo único que ocasionó dicha intervención fue que tanto Camus como Milo lo vieran sorprendidos un par de segundos para después seguirse revolcando por el radio

-pff estos hijos míos no tienen remedio—dijo Shion dándose un facepalm—Dohko sepáralos por favor

-claro

A Dohko solo le vasto acercarse al par, tomar tranquilamente la radio lanzársela a Shion y levantar a Milo y a Camus del suelo.

-luego se siguen rompiendo las medias señoritas tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

-bueno ¿pero me presta tantito la radio para despedirme de Kimmy?—pregunto esperanzado Camus

-che mandilón—soltó Milo

-QUE TE VALGA

-SIIIIIILEEEEEEEEEEENCIIIOOOO OOOOO!—grito Shion—no le daré el radio ninguno de los dos, debido a su comportamiento tan infantil, así que será mejor que se sacudan la ropa y continuemos buscando Shaka…por que dudo que alguno de ustedes quiera enfrentarse a la fuerza maligna que se desatara si no lo encontramos—decía Shion retomando el paso

-achis achis ¿pues que Hades se levanto de su siesta otra vez y necesitamos el rosario de Shaka?—pregunto extrañado Milo

-pero por supuesto que no…es algo mucho, mucho, pero mucho pero Milo

-¿entonces que es Shion?—hablo Camus

-la furia de una novia plantada…y peor si esa novia es Belly

Al recordar la cara de Godzilla que puso Belly cuando los mando a todos a buscar a su rubio prometido. Esto les puso la piel chinita y los pelos de punta tanto así que salieron corriendo pa encontrar a Shaka.

**Sala de emergencias **

**-**haber, déjeme ver si le entendí señorita…me esta diciendo que su hermana dejo casi sorda a su prima…con una banana

-asi es doctor

-mire no soy físico pero eso es imposible

-pues usted ya le vio los oídos

-solo así lo creo a su prima solo le falta la nieve para ser un Sunday—decía preocupado el doctor

-¿cree que pueda ayudar a mi prima doctor?

-no le aseguro nada, primero tendremos que quitar todos los restos de banana de sus oídos…después le daremos un diagnostico del daño real

Con eso último Kimmy salió preocupada a la sala de espera, donde se sentó junto a Belly quien tenía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo esta Elisa?

-según el doctor como un Sunday

-eso suena delicioso

Ante tal declaración la chica le lanzo una mirada de incredulidad a su hermana.

-podría quedar sorda el resto de su vida…y tu solo dices "suena delicioso"—esto ultimo dicho exagerando la voz de su hermana como si se tratara de una persona con retraso mental (aunque hablando de Belly seria psicosis)

-¿y que quieres que diga? Por su culpa estamos aquí, sino fuera por sus comentarios fuera de lugar yo no le hubiera metido esa banana en los oídos

- lo peor del caso es que comienzas a darme miedo, si eso le hiciste a Elisa solo por un comentario…no me imagino que le harás Shaka si es que lo encuentran—dijo Kimmy comenzando a temer por la seguridad de su posible cuñado

-a él hermanita le espera algo muuuuuuuuuy especial—confesaba Belly con un leve tic psicópata en el ojo—a mi güero le espera un futuro incierto, a menos de que logre enmendar su error…nadie pero NADIE DEJA DEJA PLANTADA EN EL ALTAR A BELLY FRANCO ANDRY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-¿hermana segura el golpe que te dio Elisa con el coco no te dejo alguna secuela? Jeje

-SILENCIO

-ta weno pues me cayo

-_adelante belle bombon código mattel, repito código mattel_—sonó repentinamente de la radio

-adelante nemo confirme por favor—dijo Kimmy tomando rápidamente la radio

_-¿nemo? Hermosa no por ser de piscis tienes que ponerme nombre clave de pez payaso_

-¿haaaay que tiene todo el mundo con sus nombres clave? Solo confírmame lo dicho ¿Dita dijiste código mattel?

-¿Cómo que código mattel?—pergunto Belly dejando de lado su ataque de maldad

-repito belle código mattel, Barbie buda avistada, cambio

-¿se esta refiriendo a Shaka, Kimmy?—pregunto molesta Belly

-emm… ok nemo danos tu ubicación alertaremos a los demás—continuo la pelirroja ignorando por completo a su hermana

-_cerca del único templo budista de Atenas, cambio_

-¿Cómo no se nos ocurrio antes? Perfecto nemo daré la alerta y cuidado…según Camus esta armado con un rosario, cuentan que es posiblemente peligros

-_descuida lo tenemos controlado, nemo cambio y fuera_

¿los dorados atraparan a la Barbie buda? ¿el nuevo nombre clave de la sicaria asesina será Sunday? ¿Camus y Kimmy enserio aplican el hotline? ¿todos los nombres clave son una reverenda bofetada al orgullo de los dorado? Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de…UN NOVIO FUGITIVO.


End file.
